1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartridge inserted into a printer or copier paper tray. Particularly, the invention relates to a cartridge which is placeable into a standard sized paper stock feeding tray which will allow the use of oversized paper stock in the standard sized tray. The invention more particularly relates to a cartridge which folds the oversized paper stock to allow its insertion into a standard sized paper tray.
2. Description of the Art
Most printers and copiers, in particular, but not exclusively xerographic or like copiers, utilize more than one paper stock to provide a variety of duplication functions. These printers and copiers may have one or more trays that can accommodate standard size stock (media). However, printers and/or copiers are often equipped with only one tray to accommodate oversized paper stock. For example, the Xerox 5090 copy machine is designed with two standard size trays, but only one oversized paper tray. To duplicate originals in a job that requires two oversized paper stocks in the output, the operator must either run the job uncollated and reload the oversized tray at different points during the job or partition the job by stock characteristics, run in uncollated mode and collate off-line. Each of these operations is inefficient. An additional tray to provide a second oversized paper stock is the obvious solution to the dilemma. However, adding another oversized tray would require major and costly redesign of the printer or copier. Accordingly, it is desirable in this art to provide a means of copying or printing multiple oversized (large) paper sizes without costly retooling of the above-identified equipment. Therefore, it would be preferable to utilize the standard sized tray of the copy machine or printer to feed oversized paper stock.